Daddy's Little Toy Version 1
by rayluber95
Summary: The sequal to DLB. It's version 1 because there might be several more versions by various people. Lots of if not more. smexy ArtySenior lobvins. No flames, campfires, or open grill burners. Written by my friend Crimson Lust123.


Daddy's Little Toy Version 1

Disclaimer: Ummm….If you've read the other you'll know that there is very much slashy yaoi and incest. I only own about 3 paragraphs of this!!! My good friend CrimsonLust123 wrote the rest for a contest I'm having. You can enter whenever you want. Just pm me and I'll give you the beginning. I'll be posting more stories from the more people who are doing the contest!!! JUST PM ME!!! I might have two more coming in and then I'LL do one!!! Weee!!! But anyways! I LOBVE you Crimson! She's so nice and creative and KEEEEEWWWWWLLLL!!! Check out her Grand Seduction story! It's SO GOOD! I would've never thought of such an awesome plot!!! Seriously! Check 'er out! CrimsonLust123

Previous: If you think the other one was stupid-which I personally think it was-it was because in the original version of Daddy's Little Boy, Artemis was brutally raped and tortured by his father and I didn't really want the story to go in that direction. But I guess as you'll soon see here, there was no way to prevent the slight angst. Oh! And I deleted the old version because I was so ashamed of it, so please stop asking. But anyways…

My Life: I just got a night guard to put on my lower teeth at night because apparently I grind my teeth together when I sleep. It's really fun to wear and I sound weird when I talk with it so I've taken to wearing it all the time. It gets kinda annoying after a while tho…But apparently it comes out to easy because I woke up today and freaked out when it wasn't in my mouth, only to find my cat snuggling with it so...WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:

Artemis never meant to get hard, it just happened. It was wrong what they did, disgusting. When Artemis Fowl Senior would come to his son's room late at night and fuck the young boy's brains out. It was ok to scream loudly, it was usually just them. Mrs. Fowl was spending most of her time at spas and with a few girlfriends she'd met in Artemis' absence.

It used to be every so often, though, whenever Angeline wasn't home or when she got mad at Artemis Sr. and wasn't speaking to him. Then he would come-literally-and take out all his frustrations on his sons tight entrance. Now he was doing it more and more often, sometimes playing with his toy for hours and sleeping with him when it was over.

There was no use in whining and begging the man to stop, that only turned him on more and insured a hard fuck. Sometimes he was gentle and slow and Artemis felt so pitiful and ashamed when he begged for it. This was so wrong…so horribly wrong…but he liked it.

The pale teenager lay sprawled on his bed, laptop screen illuminating his pale thoughtful face as he typed a few keys and then frowned. He sighed in frustration, about to close the lid. Then he smirked, typed a few more keys, and smiled a silent victory.

His door creaked, and Artemis flew around wildly, expecting Butler at first, but remembered… Butler has been in the gym almost constantly, working his prematurely old muscles back into their old fitness…or as close as he could get.

No it was his father, smirking, no doubt because of the plans he had for him. "Arty.. tonight... instead of your tight little ass hole... I'm going to try something different.." he smirked and took his son by the shoulders and pulled him up, making the minor blush. He kissed him softly, tasting the young boys lips in a semi-sloppy and wet but all around still arousing kiss. He let his lips fall to Artemis' tender young neck, finding a tiny pink hicky from earlier that day. Then, without warning he threw his little boy to the ground.

Artemis looked up, shocked, yet turned on by the sudden aggressiveness ((I don't know if that's how you spell it, but my computer says it is and the computer provides hentai for Ray so Ray worships it…)) and watched as his father undid his belt and let his pants fall. "Suck me, boy." The older man growled. Arty flushed, slowly getting on his knees. Then, he gently pursed his soft pale lips around his father's tip, making him gasp.

Artemis smiled at this; he had been studying on how to pleasure his father on the internet. Though, many of the "instructional" videos he watched had women in his spot. He sucked his father tighter, not caring about the norm.

Slowly the young boy let his lips go down on his father, down to his base, letting the tip of his erection press into his throat slightly. Senior groaned and put a strong hand behind his head "Pleas Arty, I love your teasing, but it makes me want you all the more... make your daddy happy..."

The younger Fowl blushed and nodded, then quickly pressed his father all the way into his throat. He swallowed slowly and roughly on him, making him growl in pleasure. "MORE Arty!... MORE!!!"

So he obeyed his father, going quickly on him. He pushed his father's erection into his throat every time, making tears well up in his eyes and then drip down his face. Salty pre-cum filled his mouth, smearing all over his lips and tongue. Two strong and heated hands slipped behind his head, holding him there. He felt like choking…like he couldn't breathe.

The feel of his father's hairy sack against his lips felt strange, the older man's pubic hairs tickling his nose. He NEEDED to touch himself... so he let a hand go down to tease his erection through his silky sleeping pants. Just as his hand was wrapped around his own hardening penis, the boy's father half-yelled, "NO!! Pay attention to your father, you little brat!" He grabbed Artemis' his head and jammed himself in one final time before..."OH!! FUCK YEAH!!" Hot sticky cum filled his son's mouth. He tried to swallow, but most of the hot semen dripped down his chin and onto his night-clothes. He loved the taste of the saltiness and flushed at the sick thought of loving the same seed that made him.

That night, after his dad kissed him and went back into his room to sleep off the high of sex, Artemis watched the video from the camera he had installed in his laptop and watched what had just happened. He came three times before he passed out, his penis raw and red from rubbing...


End file.
